


Cat And Dog

by Cheesecakebat



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecakebat/pseuds/Cheesecakebat
Summary: Just a scene that happens after Hueningkai did something dumb to you
Relationships: Huening Kai/You
Kudos: 13





	Cat And Dog

As we exited the Haunted House I smacked Hueningkai with my bag. Surprised, he turned to look at me with a betrayed expression, 

"What was that for!? "

"Oh I dont know, maybe it's because your dumbass decided to push me against a screaming bloody old woman back in there? "

He obviously held back his laughter at that. Annoyed, I threw a stick I found on the ground at him,then a rock,then a half eaten lollipop and just as I was about to throw my phone he held my wrist. 

"Stop you'll cry if that breaks! And besides, that was payback for dragging me on the rollercoaster you coward~"

"Excuse me? Coward? Me? You were screaming louder than I did in there!"

I then pulled my hand from his hold and said, 

"Well,I may be loud and a coward but at least I don't dress like an old man, heck even an old man can dress better than you~"

I ran away from him before he could reply, his loud screaming of 'take that back' filled the park area. I laughed and sprinted faster when I saw the other 5 of our friends, quickly using Soobin as a shield. 

"Mind to tell me what's going on?"

He said, unamused as I spun him around to avoid Hueningkai's hands.

"This garden gnome insulted my sense in fashion! "

"It's not my fault your taste in clothes suck so bad to the point that Yeonjun bawled his eyes out when he saw you wearing something of my choice saying 'Finally He doesn't look like a trainwreck' !!! " 

With the mention of his name, Yeonjun choked on his drink. His coughing fit made me stop to look at him which made me lower my guard, forgetting about the uncivilized gorilla that is now keeping me in a choke hold. The other park occupants stared at us, a giant boy choking a tiny girl thats frantically slapping his arm and saying sorry. I guess the scene was fit to be in a drama or something. 

"Ningkai you'll kill your girlfriend if you continue to do that"

At Taehyun's words, the said boy let me go and laughed. He fucking laughed at my suffering urgh the audacity he has. 

"Remind me why I'm dating him? " 

I asked Beomgyu, dramatically flopping on him. The poor boy dropped his ice cream because he to catch me oh my! I should buy him another cone later. 

"Well, a confession, a game of avoiding eachother then buckets filled with tears."

Was what he said, patting my head as he eyed his fallen ice cream. Okay nevermind no new cone of ice cream. Huffing, I got up and looked at Hueningkai who was staring at us. Ah, I know that expression! Feeling giddy, I leaned more onto Beomgyu while I stared at him. 

"What are you doing?"

He asked, tone of voice changing. Rolling my eyes, I moved away from Beomgyu and scooted closer to him instead. 

"Better?"

He immediately smiled at my question and nodded, hand moving to hold mine. 

"Ew yall were close to killing eachother just a few minutes ago how the fuck are yall being disgusting now."

"Shut up single"

Yeonjun looked offended at Hueningkai's response, making the rest of us laugh at the poor boy. Well, it's his fault for admitting that he's a professional third wheeler. Now he's third wheeling 3 couples...


End file.
